Stand Off
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Zander and Jason face off at the Cellar. One of them doesn't have a prayer.


**Stand Off**

Zander, Faith, and Jason

_Zander froze. His hand clenched tightly around the 9mm hand gun as he held it to the back of Jason's neck. Jason's hand still snuggly wrapped around Faith's throat, Zander could see it was hard for her to breathe as Jason squeezed tighter. "Jason, don't make me shoot you." Zander managed to get out as he swallowed hard, trying to not let Jason see him sweat. "Zander, if you pull that trigger it will be the last thing you ever do." Faith watched as Zander got a better grip on the gun and held to Jason's neck ... "Just shoot him already!" she cried out as Jason's hand fit snugly underneath her chin. Zander's mind was racing, his heart was pounding so fast, if he pulled the trigger, it would be because the adrenalin that pumped through his veins gave him the courage to do it. _

_Neither Jason nor Zander flinched as the situation became more intense, the feeling in the room made it hard to breathe. "Let her go, Jason! Now! Or I swear ...." Jason's eyes were cold, they were hard, as they stared through Faith, who was helpless and depending on Zander to save her life. "Or what? Go ahead, Zander .. shoot me! Prove me wrong!" Jason left go of his hold on Faith and turned his attention to Zander, who was still holding his gun pointed directly at Jason. Jason pulled his gun from his waist band and held it on Zander. Faith fell back in the chair behind her as she rubbed her throat where Jason's hold was. _

_"I should of shot you when I had the chance, Zander." Jason said without feeling. Zander's stare became cold, his eyes held no feeling for the man who stood before him. He felt his hands were moist as he adjusted his grip on his weapon. "Are you guys gonna kiss now or shoot each other?" Faith said as she stood beside them. Jason glanced at her with his cold eyes. "Zander's not worth the bullet." Jason replied as his eyes focused back on Zander. "I may not be but you are!" Zander said as he cocked his weapon. Jason's face showed no fear as he stared down the barrel of the gun. _

_Faith stood beside Zander feeling the power as he held his weapon and took a solid stance up against Jason. "Any last words, Morgan?" Faith purred as her hand brushed against Zander's shoulders from one side to the other, keeping her eyes focused on Jason. "He doesn't have the guts to pull the trigger." Jason was confident that Zander couldn't kill anyone, it wasn't in him to do it. The gleem in Zander's eyes was gone, the coldness had already over taken him, his mind was clear, his attention focused on the trigger. _

_Faith leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Shoot him." Zander's eyes drifted to Jason's stare as he felt his finger slowly add pressure to the trigger. Jason still holding his weapon up in defense, he saw Zander make the move to shoot and he did the same. "Don't do it Zander. Cause once you pull that trigger, it's all over, for you and me both." Jason replied. _

_Faith stepped away from the stand off and walked towards the bar. She poured the liquor into a shot glass, she didn't flinch as shots rang out. She looked towards the doorway to see Zander standing over Jason. She walked over with the shot glass in her one hand, and the bottle in the other. Zander put his gun back in his waistband as she approached. "Drink?" He glanced down at the glass, and then the bottle, and then back at her. His hand reached for the bottle ... without saying a word he took a swallow, he could feel the coldness of the liquor all the way down. He wiped the excess liquor from his mouth with his hand and looked down at Jason's lifeless body lying on the floor. Faith stood in the doorway with a smile on her face, she had finally found someone with enough guts to do what others have only thought of doing. Zander stepped over Jason's body without a second thought about what he had done. He walked to the bar and sat down on the stool, he glanced back over to Jason, the coldness in his eyes became a permanent part of his demeanor, the transformation was now complete. He could now say he was a cold blooded killer, and the man who took out Jason Morgan._


End file.
